


Dance

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [4]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, i am in a fluffy mood, let them be happy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Ruvik and Sebastian share a dance when they're alone





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,, I love them so much. This is so short but it didnt need much and I wrote this in like a half hour yeehaw im so tired please enjoy the boys.

It always felt nice to Ruvik when he had time alone with one of his boyfriends, which was a rare occurrence with anyone other than Stefano. Not that he would ever complain about being with him, they had much in common and were always able to swap stories and never grew bored of the other- but spending time with Sebastian or Joseph was just as pleasant. And now here he was, able to spend time alone with Sebastian. Joseph had taken Stefano out for the night, and Lily was at a friends house which meant the two of them had the entire night alone.

Sebastian had brought out a wine bottle, each of them having a glass before Sebastian got up and turned on some nice music, pulling Ruvik up to him and asking him for a dance. Ruvik couldn’t say no if his life depended on it. Sebastian was softly humming along to the music as they swayed and moved together, a smile on his face that hadn’t gone away since they had begun dancing. Ruvik closed his eyes as he rested his head against Sebastians chest, listening to the hums of the other man to the slow music playing through the household. Ruvik felt like he could stay like this forever, just held close to someone he loved dear, completely and utterly safe.

“I never knew you could dance like this.” Ruvik murmured, not wanting to ruin the moment completely. Sebastian let out a chuckle and shrugged.

“I never had much of a reason to dance.” Sebastian trailed his hand down Ruviks back, resting on his hip. “Now I have a reason don’t I?” Ruvik couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, and couldn’t help himself from cupping Sebastians cheeks to pull him down into a kiss.

If someone had told Ruvik even ten years ago that he would be here, he’d have laughed in their face and done god knows what else to them, he would never have believed it.

But now he was here.

In a house, held by a man he loved, kissing a man he loved, and completely surrounded by comfort.

Sebastian felt the same way, when one song ended and another began he simply dipped Ruvik back, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck before pulling him back up and close again. Ruvik let out a laugh, pressing back against Sebastian with a smile. “You’re spoiling me, Sebastian.”

“You deserve it, Ruvik.” Ruvik felt his face getting red and he quickly pressed his forehead back against Sebastians shoulder, he heard Sebastian let out another laugh, gliding his hand up and down Ruviks back. “We have the house to ourselves.” Sebastian stated, and Ruvik responded with a hum. “After this song, we can go upstairs and have a bit more fun?” Ruvik rolled his eyes, but nodded at him.

“I’d like that.” Ruvik smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek again.

With the next song ending, Sebastian squeezed Ruviks hips but never moved away from him, only looking over him before he cupped Ruviks cheek. “I love you.” Ruvik placed his hand on top of Sebastians, closing his eyes.

“I love you too.” Sebastian pressed another kiss to Ruviks forehead before moving away from him, holding his hand still as the pair made their way up the steps.


End file.
